


Idiots Not Outlaws

by sea



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: AU where abigail and john never got together, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur is a therapist for some reason, Drunk Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: You and John are best friends but things change after a drunken night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really I just wanted to write a chaptered John/Reader fic. Probably won't be incredibly long but it'll be at least a few chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave kudos or comments if you do. Thanks so much for reading!

"You ready?" John smiles at you, pulling his bandana over the lower half of his face. You give him a nod and follow suit, giving your horse a little squeeze with your thighs, you trot out of the bushes. The stage coach is coming from the other direction and you both ride out in front to block its path. The driver pulls up on the reigns, horses skidding to a halt.

"What's the idea?!" The driver shouts before he fully takes in the situation. John's got his gun out and when he points it at the driver he recoils in fear, eating whatever other words were on the tip of his tongue.

"Folks, this is a robbery. Be on your best behavior and you'll be on your way in no time." John's rough voice gives you goosebumps and you shake your head, trying to release the feeling and focus on the task at hand. "Everyone just stay where you are while my friend here does what she does best and no one needs to get hurt."

He nods at you and you give your horse a little kick to take you around to the back of the stage. Dismounting and pulling your tools from the satchel, you approach the lock box in the back. You're thankful that it's relatively quiet as you work, no one's trying to be a hero for once.

That thankfulness is short lived as one of the men leans out of the cabin and shouts in your direction. "You've chosen the wrong path, my dear." You ignore him, continuing to work, you've almost got the lock opened.

"Come with me, I could find you honest work, a decent man to wed instead of this...outlaw." You can hear the grimace in his voice. "You could be happy, real-" Two loud warning shots go off in the air. 

You can hear John's tone immediately shift to anger when he speaks. "Don't you talk to her. Don't you even look at her. You're dealin' with me! And you best shut up if you don't want a bullet in your brain!"

It's quiet after that but it only takes you a few more seconds to get the box open, shoving a pile of bills and a few bags of jewelry into your satchel. Emptying the box of all its contents, you mount up and begin to trot back over to John. You ride too close to the carriage as you pass and the man's hand shoots out of the carriage to grab your arm.

"I mean it, girl." The man's tone is gentle, but he has a look on his face, predatory and vile, as he pulls at your arm. "Why don't you come with us?" 

John's on the man so fast that you're actually startled as he pries the man's hand from your arm. John pulls back on his hand until you hear bones breaking and a shrill shout. "Guess I need to repeat myself. You are _dealin'_ with me. So don't go talkin' to the _lady_." The man let out a whimper, holding his wrist with his other hand.

John gives you a look and you turn to ride away. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen. Now you have a nice day." John touches the barrel of his gun to his hat before the two of you ride off.

No one follows you and you're able to put enough space between yourselves and the stage very quickly. The sun is setting and you decide to set up camp for the night, being too far away from a town for a hotel and too far away from the gang's camp to make it back before it's pitch dark.

John pitches the tent and sets up a fire while you go hunting. You're able to find a couple rabbits, more than enough food for you both. Though he would deny it, John's a very decent cook. Arthur taught him about herbs, but he's picked up a few things over the years from Pearson and the other ladies in camp. He manages to season the rabbit and make a good meal for the two of you as the sun begins to set.

"Have a drink with me?" He smiles at you, uncorking the bottle of whiskey and taking a swig before offering it to you. You hesitate, you're still shaken up after the afternoon and you don't want to make it worse. "Come on, one drink ain't gonna kill you. Hell, I need two after that job."

You make a show of rolling your eyes at him. "Fine. I wouldn't want you drinkin' yourself silly alone, I s'pose." Relenting you take the bottle and drink. The liquid burns all the way down until you're coughing, struggling to breathe. He pats you on the back and takes the bottle back from you, taking a long swallow. You watch the way his lips move against the bottle, feeling heat steadily spread through your body as you reach for the whiskey again.

\-------

You're definitely drunk. Your visions swims as you stare at the empty bottle tipped over by the fire, your fingers idly tracing your necklace. 

"I think I should..." You lose your focus mid-sentence, attempting to stand. Your feet refuse to work and John doesn't help when he grabs at your hand, trying to pull you back down into his lap. He tries to steady you as you tumble over but he misses and you both roll over into the grassy patch of dirt, you on your back and him hovering above you.

Yes, you're definitely drunk, though apparently not as drunk as John. You still have that voice in the back of your head. The one telling you this a bad idea. You shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be risking what you and John have, a strong friendship and a steadfast partnership. But you squash those thoughts when he leans into you, pressing you down into damp grass with his body.

John's hand cradles the side of your face as he idly thumbs your cheekbone. "You're beautiful." His face is lit by firelight, each one of the pale scars marring his face stands out against the contrast of the dark night sky. He moves closer, his lips inches from yours and you have to force yourself to look away from them.

"You're drunk." You let out a laugh, finally shifting your gaze to meet his eyes, deep blue and crinkled with his smile.

He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. "Maybe I am." He laughs with you then, a deep sound that resonates within you, filling your whole body with syrupy warmth. "Doesn't mean it ain't true."

Then he kisses you, tasting of whiskey and smoke, lips soft and pliant as he moves them against yours perfectly. And you know there's no turning back. You want him. Hell, you've wanted him since the moment you first laid eyes on him. There's something about him that draws you in and you've always known it would end like this, gentle touches and soft caresses as he grasps your skirt in his hand, lifting it to expose the delicate skin of your thighs. 

He kneels in the grass to free you from your undergarments, waiting for your nod of approval before he slides them easily down your legs. He leans down to kiss you again and you feel his erection digging into your hip. You move against him, the pressure causing him to release a sweet sound into your mouth, somewhere between a whine and a growl. You can't help the shiver that runs through your body.

John sits back up, quickly unbuckling his belt and pants to pull out his cock. You catch a glimpse of him, flushed and excited before he pushes forward into your cunt. You let out a gasp as he fills you, stretches you. It's been a long time since you've had someone inside of you and it feels almost foreign.

He groans into your neck as he fucks you into the dirt, fast and hard. You lift your hips, wrapping your legs around him, encouraging him to thrust into you deeper. He does, but he doesn't last long, his pace picking up until he's a shaking, moaning mess. His movement stutters as he comes inside you with one last low groan. Pulling out to lie beside you, he takes your hand in his, placing a lingering kiss on the back of your hand as his eyes flutter closed.

\------

You wake up alone in the dirt. The ground is hard and cold but there's a blanket haphazardly strewn across you. Your head is aching something fierce and your stomach twists and reels as you sit up. You don't see John but his horse is still hitched by the tree next to your own.

Something catches your eye and you turn to see your undergarments on the ground beside you. Internal panic sets in. It hadn't been a dream. You stand to pull them on and you feel it, a bit of moisture seeping out of you and fluids dried and sticking to the skin on the inside of your thighs. Definitely not a dream. 

You take another quick look around before pulling on your underwear as quickly as you can. You still don't see or hear John. You try to swallow the feeling of dread welling up inside you, busying yourself by packing up the small campsite. 

John's footsteps approach as you finish tying the last of the camp essentials to your horse.

"Oh." His hair is wet, falling into his eyes as he looks down, obscuring his expression. His voice is neutral, indifferent. "You're awake."

"I am." You reply with what you hope is the same tone of indifference.

"Ready to go then?" He still hasn't looked you in the eye.

You mount your horse without answering and the two of you ride back to camp in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

You'd always thought John was handsome, sweet too, though he would argue both points if you voiced them. The truth of the matter was you'd fallen for him the first time you'd stumbled into a job with him.

_~~~ You hadn't been with the gang long. Four of you had run into a group of O'Driscolls hunkered down in an old abandoned ranch. Javier, Arthur, John, and you made a pretty decent team. The gang was dispensed of quickly enough, they were more annoying than anything, not posing a real threat...or so you thought. Arthur and Javier had gone to the main house to search for any leftover supplies and goods._

_You and John had taken the barn, checking for horses or a wagon you could sell. It was quiet, no horses to be found, but something caught John's eye on the ground of the barn._

_"You see that?" He walked further in, bending down to pick something up off the ground. He turned his shoulders to you as he held up a beautiful silver pendant, glinting brightly in the light. He slipped it into his pocket, giving you a smile._

_You opened your mouth to respond but in a flash a man stepped out from behind a nearby beam, the butt of his rifle striking John in the back of his head with a loud crack. You grabbed your gun from its holster, shooting the man three times in the chest before he could aim the rifle at you. He crumpled to the ground on top of John._

_You ran over, pulling John out from underneath the O'Driscolls lifeless body, running outside to get your horse as Javier and Arthur were exiting the main house._

_"What in the hell is going on?" Arthur shouted, seeing your panic stricken face._

_"It's John. Help me, will ya?" You nodded towards the barn. Javier and Arthur ran over ahead of you as you mounted your horse and met them at the barn doors. They lifted John onto the back of your horse and you could see the blood leaking from the wound on his head._

_"I'm taking him into town to the doctor." You kept your voice even in spite of your heart beating out of your chest._

_"Now that's not necessary." Arthur shook his head. "We've got supplies back at camp."_

_"Arthur, I'm taking him." The resolve in your voice was clear. "It's closer and I can get there quickly if I go alone."_

_"Alright go then." Arthur nodded as he slapped your horse's rear and you took off at a full gallop._

_\---_

_You sat by the bed, a book in hand but not really focused on the words. John slept peacefully, the doctor had bandaged him up saying he just needed a couple days of rest. That was three days ago. You let loose a sigh. You hadn't left him alone for more than a few minutes at a time, feeling somewhat responsible though you didn't know why._

_When John opened his eyes he immediately reached for the bandage on his head, scratching at it with his fingertips._

_"Leave that alone, you hear." You chided him, closing your book and setting it on the nightstand._

_He let out a noise of surprise, turning to look at you and dropping his hands quickly, a small smile crept onto his face, a warm kind of smile that gave you a funny feeling in your stomach. "Hey."_

_"Hey yourself." You smiled back. "Glad to see you're still with us."_

_"Barely." He chuckled, his voice rougher than usual from disuse._

_"How are you feeling?" You scooted your chair closer to the bed until your knees bumped against the mattress._

_"Not great. My head feels like it was split in two." He reached for his bandage again before you caught his eye with a look and his fingers moved to fidget with the bed sheets instead._

_"Well, it was, so there's no surprise there. Why don't you have some-" You turned to grab the glass of water from the nightstand before you felt his fingers curl around your wrist, warm and calloused. The feeling in your stomach had blossomed into full on butterflies at his touch, your heart beating a little bit faster. You felt the heat of his fingers as he loosened his grip, sliding his hand to yours and turning your palm upwards. He deposited something in it as you turned back around, closing your fingers around it._

_"Take this." He coughed a little awkwardly. "As a thank you."_

_You opened your hand taking in the silver chain with a beautiful engraved pendant, the one from the barn. "I-I can't, John. This is valuable. A fence would pay a decent price for this." You held the pendant up. It was even more beautiful in the light, the detailing carved into the piece was incredible. You had never seen anything so nice before, let alone owned something._

_"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Go on now, take it." He sat up slowly. "Come here, turn around." He took the necklace from your hand. Placing it over your chest, he fastened it behind your neck, his fingers brushing against the sensitive skin there as you felt a current of warmth flow through you._

_You turned back around, your fingertips gently tracing the pendant. "Alright...well, thank you." You couldn't help the goofy smile you knew was plastered to your face or the soft flush that rose to your cheeks. ~~~_

You'd really gone and done it this time. It had been a few days since you'd returned from the stage robbing job and John hadn't so much as looked in your direction.

You glance across the camp at John, sitting by the fire, coffee in hand. Though he hadn't looked at you, you found that you couldn't do anything _but_ look at him.

Your fingers involuntarily went to stroke the pendant around your neck. There hadn't been a day since he'd given it to you that you hadn't worn it and you feel an ache deep in your chest at the thought of taking it off.

You look back down at the vegetables you're chopping, letting loose a sigh. Why hadn't you listened to that voice in your head? Anger and frustration and sadness all mix inside you, causing your stomach to turn and acid to rise in your throat. You feel like you've lost your best friend and, no matter how good or right it felt to be with him, you wish you could erase that night, reclaim what the two of you had in each other.

"You alright?" You didn't hear Arthur come up until he placed a hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump at the contact. "Woah, there. Didn't mean to startle you." 

You can't help but internally smile at the fact that he's speaking to you like he does a spooked horse. "'m fine, Arthur. Thank you."

"Forgive me for saying this but, sweetheart, you don't _look_ fine. Ain't seen you smile in a while." Arthur fixes you with a warm smile as if it's going to leap from his mouth to yours.

You try to smile to placate him but you know it looks forced. "You're sweet, Morgan. But really. I'm alright."

"Come on now." Arthur doesn't accept your brush off, taking your wrist and shaking it lightly until you let the knife drop from your hand onto the table. He leads you to where your horses are hitched. "Mount up." He nods towards your horse as he mounts his. You follow suit and the two of you trot off to an unknown location.


	3. Chapter 3

John never was very good at expressing his emotions, other than hatred and anger that is. He knew that about himself but he would never admit it. He'd never needed to. Not until he met you.

He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping the first time he laid eyes on you. You were pretty, sure, but there was something else about you that caught his attention. You were effortlessly free and had a way of calming those around you. You were responsible and could take charge without being overbearing or forceful. Others listened to you, valued your opinion. You were smart, way smarter than John, he knew that much.

The women in camp looked up to you and you'd easily earned respect among the men. John could see that the first week you were with the gang.

John had gone to wash in the river before you'd woken, though water surely couldn't rid him of the shame he felt. That night he couldn't control himself. He took what he wanted from you, what he'd wanted since he met you. He knew he didn't treat you right, figured there's no chance you'd want anything to do with him after.

He tried not to show his full hand of cards, speaking to you in a voice that he hoped didn't give away his nerves. But when there was no love or joy in your response he knew he'd lost. He knew he'd ruined what the two of you had and he was so angry with himself that he stewed in silence.

So he tried to forget that night. But that didn't stop him from thinking of you when he was falling asleep. John imagined your hands in his, your skin, soft and warm, beneath his fingertips. He imagined you together again, panting and gasping for air. This time he imagines he's more in control. He'd slide his fingers against you until you moan his name. He'd give you the pleasure you crave and only take his once you'd had your fill. He'd make you come over and over until you breathlessly begged him to stop.

John sees you leave with Arthur, sees Arthur's hands on you. He feels the anger rise up inside him like boiling water, threatening to overflow. Anger and shame. He knows he has no right to be upset if you want to spend time with Arthur, be with Arthur. He knows that he left you, abandoned you for no reason other than selfishness.

The fact is, John's embarrassed. If he were being honest with himself, really he's just scared, but he _tells_ himself he's doing this for you. You deserve better than him. He tells himself this even as he grabs a few scraps of food and some ammo, loading up Old Boy's saddlebags before he takes off. He doesn't know where you and Arthur have gone but he figures he'll start in town, ask around a bit and see where it leads him.

He's not sure what he's going to say or if he'll even say anything, but he needs to see you with his own eyes, to make sure you're okay, if only just to let you go.

\------

"You haven't left camp in a while. Thought it might be good for you to get away 'least for a little bit." Arthur knocks back the glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Thank you...I just." You sigh, running a hand through your hair. "I've been having a bit of a hard time lately I guess." You decide to be honest with Arthur. He's never given you a reason not to.

"I can see that. Anythin' you wanna talk about?" His voice is calm and steady and his eyes are genuine, there's real concern in them.

"Well, it's...John." You feel your heart clench even saying his name and your hand unconsciously goes to your pendant.

"Ain't it always." Arthur lets out a snort. He looks back at the distressed look on your face and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. What about the _golden boy_?"

"I...miss him." You say plainly, ignoring his obvious jab at John. Your eyes begin to sting with unshed tears but you're thankfully able to hold them back, not wanting to burden Arthur.

"Miss him? He's back at camp, we can go-" Arthur moves like he's heading for the door before you put your hand on his arm.

"Arthur, you know what I mean. Things is different between us now." You take a sip of your whiskey, wrinkling your nose at the strong, burning taste of it.

"Yeah, I'm just joking with ya." He gives you a smile and a pat on your hand. "Now John's not the smartest feller in normal situations but when you start throwing things like feelings in, well, that's a whole other mess." He pauses to take another drink. "But I know that boy. He'll come around. He just takes more time than most." Arthur puts his arm around you and gives you a little squeeze.

Arthur is so kind and earnest that you can't take anymore, you can't stop the tears from falling, can't stop the way your body shakes as you struggle to breathe.

"Aw, come on now, don't cry. You know I can't stand to see a lady cry." Arthur moves his hand down your back, rubbing in small soothing circles.

"S-Sorry." You let out a choked sob, pressing a hand to your flushed cheeks. "I just...wish things would go back to the way they was. John and I...we were so close."

"Hush now, darlin'. It'll be alright." He leans in to kiss your hair.

"Hey!" John's voice accompanies the loud bang of the saloon doors being thrown open.

Arthur rolls his eyes as he stands. You can see the anger in John's eyes as storms towards the table but Arthur moves to meet him, placing a hand on his chest before he can approach you. "Go." He pushes him back out the doors of the saloon.

\------

"What do you think you're doing?!" John yells once they're outside. "Why were you _kissin'_ her, touchin' her?"

"'M just tryin' to fix what you broke, boy." Arthur yells back with just as much venom. "Always cleanin' up after your messes. Thought you woulda grown out of this by now."

"What in the hell are you talkin' about, Morgan?" John takes a step forward, closing the distance between them aggressively.

"Idiot! The girl's in love with you!" Arthur sighs heavily, rubbing his eyes. "Any moron could see that plain as day. But I forgot. Johnny Marston is a particularly stupid breed of moron."

It's silent for a moment and Arthur sees the fire leave John's eyes, replaced with something else, something softer. He's quiet when he speaks again, almost a whisper. "What'd she say?"

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Arthur doesn't bother trying to disguise the annoyance in his voice. "And try not to go messin' it up this time. Or I might have to go in there and make love to her myself."

John shoots Arthur a malicious look before leaving him standing alone outside the saloon. He's not John's focus right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the porn. This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, I think. Hope it's enjoyed!

You pull out your pocket mirror, taking a quick look at yourself. You're startled by the reflection staring back at you. Your eyes are puffy, nose red, cheeks flushed and wet with tears. You dry your cheeks with the back of your hand, running your fingers underneath your eyes with a sniffle. It's about as much as you can do to pull yourself together.

Arthur and John's voices are loud enough to carry over the noise of the busy saloon but you can't quite make out what they're saying. You swallow down the last contents of your whiskey glass in hopes it will give you the courage you need to confront John. As if on queue, he comes through the doors though Arthur is not with him. 

He signals to the bartender as he takes a seat next to you.

"Hey." He says, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

"Hey yourself." You smile at the repetition, his smile growing to match yours.

"Guess we need to talk." He pays the waitress as she sets down the glass of whiskey on the table. 

"I s'pose we do." You nod your head in agreement as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I-" He starts.

"You-" You say at the same time.

You both close your mouths, smiling widely at each other.

"I ain't sure how to say this." He speaks first this time, his hands fidgeting with a button on his coat.

"You, at a loss for words? Never thought I'd see the day." You can't help but poke fun. It's so good to see him smile, to talk with him again. The weight removed from your shoulders, you feel as though you could float away.

"Hush now, you. I'm nervous..." He says it quietly as he tucks his hair behind his ear. He's been wearing it longer lately.

"And nervous to boot. Well, I'm just blown away by all the new sides I'm seein'-" You shut up when takes your hand in his, pressing your palms together in his lap. He doesn't say anything and that makes _you_ feel nervous. Suddenly you feel a little bad for teasing him. 

"John Marston." You breathe. He looks up, all his attention on you.

"I love you, you know." You say it firmly, a statement. But you can't believe your eyes when you see him flush, pink rising on his stubbled cheeks. You bring your other hand to his face, stroking your thumb across the skin, feeling the heat beneath. His eyes fall closed as he leans into your touch with a contented smile.

You stand suddenly and he startles but follows as you take him by the hand. Leading him to the bar, you place some money down and head for a room in the back of the saloon.

You're barely inside the door before he's got you pressed up against it but he doesn't move. He simply stares into your eyes and you feel yourself flush at the attention. You lift a brow at him and, with a smile on his lips, he leans in to place a soft kiss on your forehead, then your cheek, then your lips. It's gentle and delicate at first, hesitant, as if he's scared he might break you. You lick across his bottom lip, taking it between your own, sucking on it until his tongue invades your mouth, moving against yours until you're left breathless, forced to pull away.

You both work to remove your clothes then. Not taking the time to undress each other, it feels like you've waste so much time already. Coats, shoes, pants, the floor is littered with them as you shed them as quickly as possible. 

John lays you down against the soft bed, brushing his lips against yours as your fingers thread through his hair. 

Then he takes his time, as if trying to commit every inch of your skin to his memory. His fingers trail along every curve and angle and, with them, his lips and tongue follow their path. By the time he reaches the apex of your thighs you're already shaking and wet. When he presses a firm kiss to your clit you let out a low moan, writhing underneath him as he pushes a finger into you, long and powerful. He brushes against something inside of you that makes you keen and buck into his touch.

John places a kiss on the inside of your thigh as he adds another finger, fucking you with them steadily as he continues to hit the spot that turns you into a moaning mess, one that can't breathe properly. He thumbs at your clit, flicking against it with gentle pressure, your thighs beginning to shake in response.

You feel yourself tipping over the edge, tension building deep inside you until it all breaks loose and you lose yourself, pleasure rolling through you in waves. John's name escapes your lips in a moan, your walls gripping at his fingers still deep inside you.

When you open your eyes he has a look of utter disbelief on his face, eyes wide, face flushed, mouth parted in a small o. He's staring at you so intensely that you begin to feel shy, covering your dampened face with your arm. No one has ever looked at you like that before, with such desire and...love. You reach out to place a hand over his heart, the steady beat beneath your finger tips increasing its pace at your touch.

He removes his fingers from you and you sit up flush against him to watch him as he brings them to his lips, licking your taste from them with a contented hum. You grab his palm, leaning forward to lick at his fingers too, sucking one into your mouth and working your tongue against it. A hoarse groan leaves him as you feel his cock pulse and twitch where its trapped between your stomachs. You suck harder on the digit until he pulls his hand back and replaces it with his mouth, his tongue seeking to lick all remnants of your taste from your own.

John rolls you onto your back, hovering over you as he slowly enters you. You let out a whine when he's full seated in you, the full feeling makes your walls contract around him, coaxing a low groan from his lips as he begins to push into you. You wrap your legs around his middle as you lift up to meet his thrusts, wanting to take him as deep as you possibly can, to be completely filled by him, claimed by him.

He abandons his gentle thrusts, fucking into you harder as your moans get louder. 

"God, John. I need you so bad." You manage to speak, though it comes out more like a whimper.

"I'm right here, darlin'." He leans down even closer to you, kissing your neck as he grips your hips in his hands. 

He slams into you shakily, groaning with nearly every thrust. You feel your cunt tighten around him and he lets out a growl, releasing one of your hips to move his hand between you and stroke at your clit. Your body is on fire, every nerve ending lit up as he rubs at you in circles, your orgasm hitting you like a train out of nowhere. You whimper, feeling a rush of wetness leave you as John continues to fuck you through it. He doesn't last much longer, your cunt gripping him and pulling his orgasm from him. He lets out a whining groan when he comes, his cock pulsing as he spills himself deep inside you.

He collapses against you, both your breaths coming out in pants as he pulls out to lie next to you. You roll onto your side, taking in his sweat soaked skin, long strands of hair sticking to his forehead. You reach out to brush them away, a smile on your lips.

He smiles back at you, his chest still heaving with heavy breaths. He reaches over to take your hand. "I...I love you, too."

"You better." You laugh, twining your fingers with his. He lifts your hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Warmth blooms in your chest at the sight of him, the feeling of his skin against yours. You lean towards him, brushing your lips against his. When he pulls at the back of your neck, drawing you in even closer, you know that the two of you won't be returning to camp for at least a few days.


End file.
